


Cooking Woes

by OrdainedCrownie



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluffy, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdainedCrownie/pseuds/OrdainedCrownie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy trying to cook badly and Vax tells him like it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cooking Troubles with Percy

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Vaxahlia and Cassiederolo on tumblr for doing this... i couldn't not type it about Percy's cooking woes.

Vax followed the sweet smell of something being freshly cooked coming from the kitchen in his apartment, his feet trailing as he sleepily made his way to the kitchen. There stood his partner, Percy in the very pink hello kitty apron which Vex had bought for him as a joke for his own birthday and a shirt barely covering the human’s bare arse after the previous night’s escapade as it pulled a tray of freshly cooked cookies onto the bench, the steam still radiating off the bakery as it began to cool.

“Morning.” Vax wandered over, kissing the human gently on the cheek which brought a smile to the snow white haired man whom grabbed the elf in his oven gloved hands into a intimate hug. 

“I see you brought your birthday suit to breakfast again?” Percy quipped as Vax pulled away allowing Percy to swat the shorter man on the arse as he passed to inspect the cookies.

“So what beings on this occasion?” Percy shrugged but Vax could see the open cookbook which Keyleth had gifted to him claiming he needed something other than ramen and hot water to fill his daily diet.

“I thought I’d try something new with the cookbook that you seem to never use.” 

“I use it occasionally…” Vax sleepily grumbled even as he picked up one of the hot cookies in his hand, which then began to burn his fingers so he began to toss it between each hand.

“Since when?” Percy narrowed his eyes as he watched the elf juggle the cookie until the human handed Vax a plate to put the cookie down so as to save his own boyfriends poor slender fingers.

“What about last night?” Vax held the cookie between his fingers before taking a bite before suddenly making a horrific face.

“You mean the spaghetti bolognese that you-what’s wrong? Is still undercooked?” The human worried as the elf pulled the cookie away from his mouth, frowning at it before throwing it at the wall. The cookie crashed into the the wall before it spun on the floor still completely intact to the surprise of the cook.

“Well no but they would make excellent frisbees for Trinket.” Percy sighed heavily even as his partner chuckled, wrapping his arm around the human’s waist.  
  
“Maybe we’ll just stick to ramen and water for now aye?” Percy growled under his breath as Vax reached up to lightly kiss him on the lips before opening the fridge to scour some sort of breakfast for himself.


	2. Cooking Troubles with Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vex and Keyleth come to visit so Vax makes sure to share the delicious food much to Percy's chagrin.

There was a knock on the door and Percy heard the door creak as Vax pulled it open before he heard a cry of two familiar voices.

“Vax, put some clothes on for the love of god!” Percy recognised the cry from Vax’s younger sister Vax then he heard a quiet whimper which indicated she had brought Keyleth along. Percy peeked his head out of the kitchen to see the two women averting their gaze to the floor of the apartment as Vax snickered as he passed his partner as he made his way to the bedroom to dress.

“Percy?” Vex called her eyes still focused on the wooden slats.

“Yes, Vex’ahlia?”

“Are you dressed?”

“Uh, depends on what you define as dressed, my dear.” Percy chuckled, moving towards the two women even as Vex slowly raised her head, one eye still scrunched close while the other peeked out to see Percy in her pink apron.

“Well you seem dressed..” Keyleth mumbled and he glanced to see Keyleth now peeking her head up as well.

“Is that-”

“Are you-”

“Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski De Rolo, for the love of Pelor put some bloody pants on!” Vex screeched, before putting herself on the couch facing away while Keyleth stood stock still, her eyes glancing around the room and anywhere but at Percy.

Percy chuckled before he made his way to the bedroom, stealing a kiss from his partner as he quickly found a pair of boxers and sweatpants before the two returned to the couch to see Vex, rummaging through their DVD collection while Keyleth still stood in the same spot.

“Is this better, sister?” Vax announced, wrapping his arms around his baby sister from behind the couch to hug her tightly despite her protests.

“If it means I don’t see THAT between your legs anymore than yes, it is better.”

“Aww I love you too, sis.” Vex growled, swiping at her brother whom now danced away out of reach.

“So what do we owe this pleasure of your visit?” Percy made his way to sit in one of the chairs opposite the couch and Keyleth now seemed confident enough to glance up and see that the two men had finally dressed themselves so she made her way to sit beside Vex.

“My brother said you had made wonderful cookies that we MUST try.” Percy glared daggers at his partner but Vax only snicked and Percy now noticed that he had brought a plate of the cookies into the living room which now sat on the table.

“Are these the ones you spoke of, Vax?” Vax nodded with a smirk but regained his composure when both Vex and Keyleth grabbed one before biting into it.

It would have been hilarious watching both the women’s expressions drop in an instant, had it not been for the next second that the cookies became projectiles being thrown at the two men. One hit Percy square in the chest and the other just barely missed Vax’s ear by a inch as the two women coughed profusely.

“That bad?” Percy sighed heavily even as he felt Vax press his lips to his partner’s forehead in comfort as the three then laughed at Percy who was now sulking in the chair.


End file.
